


Stop Thinking (About Me)

by pantone486c



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chaptered, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, Indian Harry Potter, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, POC Harry Potter, POV Harry Potter, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Post-War, Rivalry, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, finally have TIME, ive been wanting to write this since last year omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantone486c/pseuds/pantone486c
Summary: “One bed?” Draco sputtered out and that is when Harry realized that there was, in fact, only one bed, barely big enough for both of them to sleep in. Just one small creaky wooden bed that Harry was currently sitting in.McGonagall bit her lip. “Yes, one bed Mr. Malfoy. As you know, the dungeons were damaged in the war, which also caused the furniture in there to be, well, gone. We have a shortage, boys. But you are more than welcome to summon your own bed from home or make a sleeping bag. I must be going, I have to check in with every pair of students. Good Luck.” She smiled before she left.~The fic where I completely ignore the fact that buildings can be repaired faster due to magic and also that Hogwarts dorms are shared with 4 other people instead of just one. :) Basically, they are roomies that hate each other until they don't and eventually fall in love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. No snoring!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been wanting to write this for a long while and now I finally can omg this has been in my notes since December. I hope you guys like this because it's my first time writing a slow burn fic. I'm rly not used to it so it's been fun to write! This is also going to be a chaptered fic so more is coming. The title is from a song from Alfie Templeman, go check him out hes pretty cool anyways thats all for now!

Hermione had always told him that any problem can be solved as long as you have patience and a clear mind. However, Harry wondered how she’d solve the problem of being Draco’s roommate for a whole year. It had already been ten minutes of them living together and Draco had gotten on his last nerve.

“Holy fuck,” He had said when Harry showed him up to his dorm. “Okay, Potter. Stop joking around, where's the rest of it.”

Harry frowned. “This is it, Malfoy. Home sweet home.” He saw Draco look around desperately, almost trying to find a switch or a button that would somehow make the small room larger. “Don’t you just love how homey it is?” Harry grinned, loving how Draco was losing it. 

Draco wheezed. “Homey? Try claustrophobic. How do you Gryffindors live like this? This should be a human rights violation,” He walked into their small bathroom that was attached to the room and gasped. “I can’t live here. I heard those Hufflepuffs have twice the size of this, perhaps I can switch with Pansy-”

“Calm down. It’s not like the dungeons were that nice with all the mold growing out of it and whatever.” Harry said while crossing his arms. 

“First of all,” Draco was pointing a finger at him. “Snape makes the first years clean out the mold and second of all, the dungeons are very much adequate-” Draco’s eyes suddenly widened and was about to walk out the door when Headmistress McGonagall was there instead. 

“Hello, everything alright in here I hope?” She said and was vaguely smirking at the sight of the two boys. 

“One bed?” Draco sputtered out and that is when Harry realized that there was, in fact, only one bed, barely big enough for both of them to sleep in. Just one small creaky wooden bed that Harry was currently sitting in. 

McGonagall bit her lip. “Yes, one bed Mr. Malfoy. As you know, the dungeons were damaged in the war, which also caused the furniture in there to be, well, gone. We have a shortage, boys. But you are more than welcome to summon your own bed from home or make a sleeping bag. I must be going, I have to check in with every pair of students. Good Luck.” She smiled before she left.

Harry turned back to Draco. “Alright so, I guess this is my bed.” Harry began to put his suitcase on the mattress but Draco had grabbed onto his wrist. 

“Your bed? Says who?” Draco’s hans was still gripping tight on Harry’s wrist, fingernails digging in. 

Harry huffed and pulled his arm out of Draco’s grip. “Well, aren’t you going to summon your own bed so we don’t have to share?”

“My bed is too big for this measly little room, Potter! No!” Draco then looked at Harry with a bit of hope in his eyes. “You, however, have lived in a small little room your whole life like this room right here-” Harry tried correcting him but Draco continued. “Bring your bed, Potter. C’mon.”

“If you are referring to the bed in my aunts house, I can’t because it is not even mine. But the bed at my own house is also too big for this room, so try again.” Harry and Draco stared at each other for a while, standing over the opposite sides of the bed and not saying anything until Draco broke the silence.

“Fine!” Draco dragged his finger down the middle of the bed. “This is the border. You do not touch me, you do not grope me and if I even feel your breath on me-”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Merlin, you are just insufferable. I thought even after we had been through, you might have changed but here you are. Being the same prick you have always been. Honestly, I shouldn’t even be surprised at this point.”

Something flashed through Draco’s eyes for a second until he regained his composure. “Sorry to disappoint, Potter.” He seethed and quickly left the room with Harry surrounded by luggage and guilt.

~

Despite everything, Diagon Alley still looked as if the war had never happened. The cobblestone streets were filled with swarms of school children and their parents walking behind them, carrying their bags full of merchandise.

Harry took it all in, and was about to head over to a sweets shop when Hermione handed him a list. Hermione had taken both him and Ron to shop because she was certain that if she didn’t take them shopping, they would forget. 

“And here is your list Ron.” She said handing him a seperate list. “I made sure to put everything necessary so that this trip will be quick and painless.” Hermione was dressed for the occasion, wearing loose airy clothing and her curly hair was up in a ponytail. 

Ron on the other hand, looked like he had rolled out of bed. His eyes were slowly blinking, trying to catch up with Hermione’s hand gestures. 

“‘Mione… Why couldn’t we have done this at literally any other time than 8 in the morning?” Ron rubbed at his eyes and held out his hand out to Harry so he could pass a thermos filled with coffee. 

Harry handed him the thermos while Hermione began to explain. “Because, that way we beat the rush and can get back to the castle on time! Harry, tell him.” She nudged his stomach with her elbow.

“Yeah, it’s good to beat the rush and besides you get to spend more time with Hermione. What’s not to like?” He tried to come off nonchalantly because he was enjoying how Ron’s eye seemed to twitch. He would have also been complaining except that getting out of his dorm avoided dealing with the whole Draco situation so Harry was glad that Hermione had forced them to go shopping. 

“Oh, not you too..” Ron mumbled. “Just because my girlfriend is with me, it doesn’t change the fact that the sun is barely rising-” He tried to shield his eyes with his hand. “Bloody hell.”

Hermione blushed but then handed him the thermos again. “It’s almost 9!” She held onto Ron’s hand and began to walk. “Anyways, Harry. Since we’re speaking of girlfriends, what is going on with you?”

Ron perked up. “Oh, yeah! Have you got your eyes set on someone?” Hermione muttered something about Ron having no trouble staying awake when it came to Harry’s love life. 

“No, I’m too busy worrying about the whole roommate situation.” Harry sighed and looked at the list of items. “I don’t really wanna stress about it right now though. What we do need to do is buy some chocolate frogs-”

“Who’s your roommate?”

Harry gave in. “It’s Draco.” Both of them gasped and Ron began to call him a ferret while Hermione was coming up with ways to change roommates. “I don’t want to tell McGonagall though because she already has a lot on her plate this year. So, I was just planning on being in my dorm for the least amount of time possible.” He shrugged, even though he was doubting that his plan would go that smoothly.

Ron raised his eyebrows and hesitated before he spoke. “And I thought I was fucked because I’m rooming with Blaise.” Hermione shot him a dirty look. “But I think it’ll be okay.” He added but it came off more of a question than a statement of reassurance. 

Harry shrugged and the trio continued to walk down the street. 

~

When he returned back to his room, his arms filled with bags of new robes and books, Draco was lying on their bed with a look of annoyance on his face. He rolled his eyes and sat up. “Well, look who finally decided to show up.”

“What are you- You were gone the whole day yesterday and in the morning! So, if anything-”

Draco interrupted him by standing up. It was then that Harry realized that it was the first time he had seen him wearing his usual stuck up outfit of his and was surprised that he owned shorts and a t-shirt. He stopped staring and went back to clenching his jaw. Draco seemed to notice and smirked a little before handing him a piece of parchment.

“After talking to my advisors-”

“Who?”

“Listen! As I was saying, after I spoke with my advisors, I took your words to heart, Potter. This situation is not ideal for either of us so I took the liberty to make a contract that we both sign and stick to so that we can have a seamless rest of the year. I also should have you know that I am-” He paused, almost as if he didn’t want to say his next few words. “I am open to compromises.” 

Harry put his bags down and took a hold of the contract. 

Rules-  
No loud noises before 7 A.M.  
No inviting friends over when the other is there  
Give a heads up whenever you want the room for yourself (2 hours before)  
Keep the room as clean as possible (we will discuss chores)  
Do not touch the others stuff  
No snoring!!!!!!!  
Do not take up the whole bed

“I have a question.” Harry said finally.

“Erm, okay. What is it?” He seemed out of his comfort zone, but ready to listen to whatever Harry had to say.

“You see, I can’t control the snoring-”

Draco immediately frowned. “For fucks sake- anything else besides that?” He was standing in front of him with his arms crossed and the tip of his foot was tapping against the wooden floor. 

“Not really? They seem like basic rooming guidelines so I’m fine with it. And about last night.” Harry stepped closer to Draco, and Draco’s eyes widened for a moment. “I’m sorry about what I said, I take it back. We have our differences but at the end of the day, I hope we can be friends or, um. Coexist, I guess.” He smiled. 

“Well, I’m glad we agree.” Draco offered a small smile back. “As long as we follow the contract, I doubt we will run into problems.”

“Right.” Harry cleared his throat when he realized how close they were still standing. “I’m gonna, erm, take a shower now.” Draco chuckled awkwardly and stepped aside so he could get to the bathroom. 

He took off his clothes and turned on the faucet but while the water took its time to warm up, he saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked permanently tired, eye bags becoming more apparent and his hair was no longer the curly mess they once were but were now frizzy waves. He looked burnt out in every way, his skin wasn’t the golden brown it used to be but instead looked like a shade away from gray. The war had only ended a few months ago and the pain was still prevalent. Harry had trouble sleeping and at times, eating. He had lost enough weight to be able to fit in the trousers he used to wear in Year 1 and was the reason why he avoided looking at his reflection because every time he did, he still saw himself as a scared 12 year old. 

The steam from the shower was causing the mirror to fog up and he took that as his cue to shift his focus on something else. 

“Malfoy?” He called out and opened the door. “Where’s the shampoo?” He leaned against the door frame and saw that Draco was laying on their bed reading a book with his glasses on but his face had gone pink. Harry looked down and realized he only was wearing a towel around his waist. “Oh, sorry.” He mumbled and put his shirt back on.

Draco’s voice sounded strangled. “You were asking for shampoo? Because it’s in the cabinet under the sink.” He went back to his book.

Sure enough, it was there and Harry resumed his shower, trying not to take too long because he supposed Draco needed to shower as well. When he was done he quickly got dressed into his sleepwear and went to his side of the bed. Draco wasn’t reading anymore but he tried to avoid looking at Harry directly. 

“Okay, so, goodnight?” He said, but regretted saying it because of how awkward it sounded. Him and Ron never said that unless they were joking around because goodnight by itself sounded intense. Harry slept on his side and hoped that in the next couple of days, an acquaintanceship would blossom. 

~

The light was shining directly on Harry’s eyes the next morning. He blinked a few times, trying to stay fully awake, when he realized that Draco’s arm was wrapped around him. Harry froze, not knowing what to do and considered his options. 

Option 1- Try to wiggle out of his arms and make the least amount of noise possible.

Option 2- Wake Draco up and tell him to unhand you. Also use this as a method of embarrassment, after all you are allowed to after all he has caused you before.

Option 3- Combine both options by making the least amount of noise possible but then later tell him what happened to embarrass him. 

Option 3 sounded real appealing. However, he decided against it because after all, they had agreed to call a truce. So Harry went with Option 1 and quietly got ready for his classes. When he was about to leave, Draco was still sleeping, his silver hair sprawled on the pillow, and was making small snoring sounds. He looked like a completely different person like this, the sun made him look like he was glowing. 

Draco suddenly stirred and Harry panicked and accidentally hit his head with the door. Draco turned, not even groggily, and narrowed his eyes. 

“Are you going to class right now?” He asked, his words came out sharp.

Harry blushed. “Yes?” He squeaked out because the way Draco was looking at him was making him nervous. It was a mix between annoyance and straight up anger. 

Draco groaned and threw a pillow at him. “And you didn’t wake me up? Were you just going to leave me here and let me miss all my classes the first day back?” He stood up and took out his wand to summon his robes. “Well?” He asked Harry as his robes were floating in the air.

Harry didn’t know what to say mostly because he was shocked that Draco could make spells without speaking out loud but also because he didn’t think of waking him up. “I’m sorry?” Harry said, but it came off wrong. He sounded indifferent and just as he was about to apologize again, Draco locked himself in the bathroom with his clothes. 

He thought about staying there until Draco was finished so he could properly apologize but he didn’t want to be late to class so he left. The walk to the potions class felt like an hour long because he kept thinking of the reason why he hadn’t waked Draco up. Perhaps it was because Harry wanted to sabotage him and he just didn’t notice it. Like, as if it were subconscious. Their rivalry had been going on forever and maybe his brain was still in that rivalry mode. He was still mulling over his thoughts when he sat at his desk, fully ignoring whatever the Professor was saying until the chair next to him made a noise. 

“Of course yours is the only table open.” Draco hissed. His hair was styled as usual as was his clothes but his shoes were unlaced. Harry was confused but when he looked around the classroom, he noticed how most of the class was Slytherins. Figures. 

Harry cleared his throat. “Um, I’m sorry about this morning.” He whispered while Draco was taking out his paper and quill. “I don’t know what-” The professor tapped his wand against their desk as a signal to pay attention but Harry continued. “ I don’t know what came over me today, I’m sorry-”

“Yeah? I don’t want to hear about it right now.” Draco was making a point that he was listening to the lecture by writing down notes. Harry rolled his eyes and poked his hand. Draco flinched and shifted his arm away. “Can you not right now?” 

If he didn’t want to talk to Harry that was fine so instead he tore a piece of his parchment so he could write “I’m sorry” with a sad face drawn on it. He decided to add “Won’t happen again! I’m dumb.” He slid over the piece of paper to Draco. Draco saw this and crumbled it up instantly without reading it. He tried flattening the paper out but Draco saw it coming and crumbled it up again. 

“Draco… Read it.” He whispered.

“I don’t want to.”

Harry was about to argue when the professor stood in front of their desk and took the balled up piece of paper. “Passing notes? If you’re not going to pay attention, please feel free to leave. This goes for everyone in this classroom. I am not going to repeat myself.” She looked at both of the boys and Draco was the first one to get up, slightly tripping on his still untied shoes. Harry was stunned but followed shortly after. 

When they were both out the door Draco pushed Harry against the wall. “What is wrong with you? I have never been kicked out of a class and to make matters worse, it was Potions! Not just any class but a class full of people from my own house.” His face was red and his shoulders were tense. 

“Please. I’ll… I’ll make it up to you.” He tried to catch up to Draco who was already walking away. “Maybe I should start by tying these shoes of yours-” He started to get on his knees. 

Draco’s face turned red again. “Oh my- Get up! Get up, you loony. My God. Just.. Just please fuck off.” He walked around Harry, his laces making a sound against the wooden floor, and disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Valerian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny helps with the Draco situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small chapter bc i didn't want to wait too long to update!!!

“Draco sucks.” Harry said after twenty minutes of silence. Ron let out a sigh, he was surprised that it took that long for Harry to complain about Draco. They were supposed to be studying for their exam tomorrow and were at the library for that very reason but all they had done was lay out their books in front of their desk. Harry continued to talk in a hushed voice. “He is just.. The worst person to live with! And I lived with my fair share of... People. He is just-”

“A shithead?” Ron offered. “Wait, no. A lowlife? A loser? A jerk? A dick? I can go on.” Ron flipped a page.

Harry tried to think. “He is so… uptight and rigid and pretentious. I thought we really could perhaps be friends and forget the stuff of the past but-”

“Has he brought up the past?”

He hesitated, “No, but he does things that he knows will annoy me and I feel like it’s his sick way of revenge. Or he’s trying to get back at me because of that one time that I didn’t wake him up and got us kicked out of class. But I’ve apologized a thousand times, I don’t know what else he wants me to do.”

Ron groaned. Lately, the only thing Harry was willing to talk about was living with Draco and how bad it was and maybe quidditch if Ron was lucky. He knew Ron grew tired of hearing about Draco but he couldn’t control himself.

He heard some footsteps behind him and turned around. It was Ginny making her way over with her robes swishing as she sped walked to their table. “What are we talkin’ about?” She said and Harry took his bag out of the chair next to him so she could sit. 

Ron rolled his eyes. “You’re late. We started like, half an hour ago.” Ginny shrugged.

“I was busy. Pansy wanted me to help choose an outfit for a date. But I’m here now and ready to to be study buddies.” She grinned and took her books out of her bags. “We’re studying Divination, right?”

“Wait, you’re rooming with Pansy? Slytherins suck don’t they?” Harry said while closing his book. Studying with Ginny was already a lost cause because when the both of them got together, they’d get side tracked way too often. He wasn’t sure why Ron thought the three of them working on school was a good idea in the first place. 

Ginny nodded. “Yeah, but surprisingly, it’s not that bad. We’re actually friends now and she helped me meet this really cute guy-”

Ron was looking at them with disgust. “Can you both shut up? And no, Ginny! I literally specified. I told you- multiple times! That we’re studying for Transfiguration. Mum dropped you way too much as a child.”

“Sorry. But, I’m here so what more can you ask of me? Anyways, we aren’t really here to study so you can drop the act. So, Harry, what were you guys talking about before I got here? Your face was all angsty.” She turned to him, her chin in the palm of her hands. 

“Oh yeah. I was telling him about Draco. He’s my roommate now and he makes my life a living hell. We even tried to be friends at the beginning and made this pact but now neither of us follow it. And that’s not even the worst part because we have to share a bed. So, it's not like I can ignore him properly because he’s always up in my face.” Harry leaned back against his chair. Ron wasn’t looking at him anymore, but was instead focusing his attention on his book. “Also, one time his leg was over my waist, that was a weird morning.”

“Uh huh,” Ron said absentmindedly. “Weird morning.” He flipped another page. 

“Yeah, and I see him everywhere. At our room and in class and at quidditch practice-”

“Oh yeah, how dare he go to the same school as us and do the things we all do.” Ron said under his breath.

Harry was taken aback. “Who’s side are you on?”

Ron stood up, his chair making a loud eerie noise against the polished floor. “No one’s! Now, if you excuse me, I have to go and study for our exam tomorrow. Merlin, look what you’ve done to me, I rather study than be here for another minute hearing you whine.” He shoved his materials in his bag and pulled a beanie over his red hair. “I’ll see ya tomorrow.” 

Harry sat there in silence and repeated Ron’s words in his head. Whining? He had the right to whine because it was Draco they were talking about. Not just anyone. Draco and his obnoxiously smart self, always raising his hand in potions and beating Harry at quidditch (sometimes, but still) and by trying to spoon him at night with his breath fanning across his cheek. 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just pent up. But what are you going to do?” Ginny asked and all he could do was shrug. “I say that since he’s being a major dick, why can’t you? Fight fire with fire, you know?” 

Harry thought about it. If Draco wasn’t going to accept his apology and was going to keep being as annoying as ever, he might as well go all out. Harry nodded confidently. “Yeah, maybe I will. And I can switch his shampoo with hair remover.”

Ginny hesitated. “Maybe not that … You could try hiding his socks slowly so that he thinks he’s the one losing them but you’re the one taking them . Or you could start one upping him in Potions. Maybe make all the Slytherins like you and prefer you over him.”

He stopped her. “That last one is impossible and you know it. However, I bet if I paid attention in Potions and have Hermione help me with it, I could really get him annoyed.” He could already picture it. He would be in class and as soon as Draco was looking through his notes for the answer, Harry would have his hand up ready to go and he would turn to Draco with an evil smile on his face. It’d be glorious. 

“Yes! Get educated because of spite. That’s the best way to do it. See? We did actually learn something in our little group.” She smiled. “I gotta go though, Pansy’s probably back from her date and I really wanna hear it.” She gave a quick kiss to Harry on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.” 

Harry watched her leave and soon after he pulled his Potions textbook out of his bag and began to read. 

~ 

It took Harry about three weeks to catch up to Draco in Potions. It was difficult, even with Hermione helping him every day after class. However, she could only help him so much. After all, she was Head girl and had other duties to attend to as well as her own studies. So, Harry would spend hours in the library alone and eventually had his own spot that other students (mostly ravenclaws, let's be honest) respected. 

Draco’s anger intensified after seeing Harry raising his hand in class and ultimately making better brews than him. Their professor praised Harry often, and held his work as an example to the rest of the class while Draco would clench his fist, his knuckles turning white. Harry was pleased because this meant that his plan was working but perhaps it was working too well because Draco would completely ignore him for days. Harry had thought this was a good sign but eventually felt guilty for stealing Draco’s academic spotlight. 

But it wasn’t Harry’s fault when their professor asked Harry to explain a concept to the class. It’s not like he could say no to her so he stood up and walked to the front of the room with his notes in his hands. The class looked bored and some people were even whispering amongst themselves followed by giggles. Harry began to sweat. 

He cleared his throat nervously, trying not to glance at Draco who looked like he was going to throttle him as soon as he got the chance. “Right, so. The Valerian plant is a type of flower, many of us learned about it in Herbology and might remember its pink blossoms. We use the plant for specific uses such as-”

Draco raised his hand and didn’t wait to be called. “Professor, this is wrong. We use Valerian but Potter didn’t specify what part we use. We only use the roots in potions. Just wanted to correct him before he spread more misinformation.” 

Harry didn’t know how to reply to that without coming off as rude. “Thanks for blurting that out, Malfoy.” A few people laughed causing Draco to turn red. “As I was saying, Valerian is important because it can treat sleeping disorders and can be used in the forgetfulness potion and fire breathing potion as well. I think that’s a pretty basic summary, unless anyone else wants to add something?” He looked directly at Draco and the class erupted in laughter once more. 

Draco turned pink and suddenly, became very lax and leaned back in his chair confidently. Harry was confused because even though he did feel guilty for stealing Draco’s academic spotlight, he had to admit that having people admire him for his smarts instead of his work in the war was a refreshing change. He went back to his seat in a daze, suspicious of Draco’s mood change but decided not to bring it up. Ignorance is bliss, Harry decided.

Besides, there were more important matters at hand. McGonagall had decided to host a ball to lift everyone's spirits and bring the school closer together which meant everyone was scrambling for dates. Ron and Hermione were ready for the event and had been prepared for quite some time. She had made sure that their outfits would match ‘subtly, but just obvious enough.’ And since Harry hadn’t dated anyone since Ginny, his options were basically nonexistent. Nevertheless, he decided to ask her to go with him, not because he literally had no one else but she was a pretty good companion. 

The problem was that Ginny had been seeing some mysterious guy for the past few weeks. She promised it was nothing serious but she’d never give any details to Harry for some reason, just that he was hot beyond belief.

He decided to go ahead and ask her while they were eating waffles at the Great Hall one morning. Ginny was going off about something Ron had said and Harry was waiting for them to stop their bickering. Hermione was perhaps more used to it than he was, and was immersed in a book she had but would sometimes add commentary.

“I can’t believe you’re calling me the most disgusting one in our family when you don’t change your underwear everyday. How can you live like that? It is so gross, Ron.” 

Hermione sighed. “Gin, I’ve tried to stop him, I even bought new underwear for him but does he wear them? No.” She bit into the apple she was holding and went back to reading. 

“Okay, when you say it that way it sounds gross. But all I do is flip it inside out so that part is clean. It’s no gross, I’m helping the environment! Right, Harry?” He turned to him expectantly. Harry grimaced and shook his head. “Okay, any guy besides Harry… Where’s Neville when you need him?” Ron trailed off, looking around for any sign of him. 

“Whatever, you’re just gross and frankly, you’ve made me lose my appetite so I hope you’re happy.” Ginny pushed her red hair behind her shoulder and went back to eating. Harry waited a while in case anyone wanted to say something before him but no one did. He took this as his cue.

“So,” He started and Ginny looked up. “That ball, huh? Seems fun. And I was wondering, who else to go with than my trusted and esteemed friend, Ginny.” Harry grinned. “What do you say?”

She thought about it for a moment. “I’ll go with you but only if you promise to dance.” Ron snorted. “I know you hate it but that is my requirement. Also, if you agree to help me make the guy that I’m seeing jealous.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “If that’s okay with you.” She added. 

Ron butted in. “Who are you seeing? I wanna know so if anything happens I know who to knock out. Unless, he’s really tall and really muscular or Viktor Krum.” 

Ginny waved him off. “I’m not telling you, dirty underwear boy.” Hermione laughed. 

Harry stuck his hand out. “Alright, you got yourself a deal. Just don;t expect me to dance all night. Maybe three songs if you’re lucky.”

She shook his hand eagerly. “Don’t be too sure.”


	3. Potter, are you a virgin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruh roh! Harry is having a sexuality crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SO late omg but trust me I have more written down, it's just for other chapters. I've been so focused on my animal crossing island that I forget :/ I'll update more soon!

Harry spotted another group of girls sitting on the bleachers to watch them practice. Everyday was another day closer to the now called the Unity Ball and many students were scrambling for dates. At first, he had thought the girls were there to ask him to go but after the team was done with their scrimmage, they headed straight for Draco instead. He was a little hurt but convinced himself that it was good that he didn’t have to turn people down. It was fine. It was! Just annoying really, infuriating almost. These girls would ask Draco to go with them and each one of them was turned down politely, as if no one was good enough for him. He was so stuck up, he probably thought that he was _humbling_ these girls by saying no. as if he was the _most_ eligible bachelor and _only_ suitable option-

Harry suddenly lost balance from his broom and landed on the ground on his back. Gasps and screams were heard and then the sound of Ron and Ginny yelling. He was too afraid to move even though there was a pain in his lower back but instead focused on his breathing. His vision was fogging up and he felt his cheeks getting wet. He saw a blur of silver.

“Oh God- Call Madame Pomfrey now!” More voices mixed together, until all he could listen to was white noise. When he woke up, Draco was beside his bed sleeping. His eyes widened and was about to question him why he was there and not at their room. After all, he had the opportunity to have the place to himself. But something stopped him. Instead, he wiggled a little in his bed and moved his hand towards his back, no longer hurting but instead was numb. He exhaled and went back to sleep.

“Harry,” Hermione’s voice cut through his sleep. “Harry, wake up.” She shook his arm and he groaned. She huffed. “Madame Pomfrey needs to give you your next dose of medicine.”

He sat up, trying to open his eyes. “Accio glasses” he mumbled and he put them on to see not only Hermione but Ron and Madame Pomfrey in front of his bed. “Morning. How long have I been here?” He looked around and noticed that the infirmary was empty.

“About three days.” Ron said. “You would wake up for short periods of time to take medicine and then you’d go back to bed. You probably don’t remember much of it though. Oh, and I also got you a get well present.” He handed Harry a basket of sweets. “Me and ‘Mione picked them out the day you fell.”

Harry smiled. “Wow, thanks. I’ll definitely eat those. Also, erm, who else came to visit me here?” He asked nervously. Ron shrugged while Hermione and Madame Pomfrey spoke amongst themselves.

“Perhaps five others. There is a sign in sheet, you can go look if you wish to. But mostly just people who were with you at your quidditch practice.” Madame Pomfrey summoned the list and read. “Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. That’s all of them. Besides, I was here the whole time. Well, except two days ago. I had to attend an emergency around midnight.”

Ron was confused. “What was the emergency?”

Madame Pomfrey blushed slightly and waved him off. “That is none of your concerns, Mr. Weasley.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you, Madame Pomfrey.” After she left, Harry decided to ask one more question. “How’s Draco?” He tried to come off as casual.

“Horrible. But that’s the usual. Nothing’s changed, he’s probably glad he has all the attention in class and in practice though. And all the attention of the girls too. A lot of attention for him this week…” Ron gasped. “What if this was a set up? On purpose?” He grabbed Hermione’s arm. “Right?”

Harry shook his head. “No, I doubt it. Besides. I saw him here when Madame Pomfrey left. He was sitting in that chair and was sleeping. Why would he do that if he set it up?”

“ _Guilt_! Proves my point even more.”

Hermione ignored him. “She did give you lots of medicine. Maybe you dreamt it or your brain just made it up? I don’t think he did this but I also don’t think he would come visit when you’re injured. He’s just heartless.”

Harry figured she was right and the three of them made their way to his dorm. Draco was reading at the small desk the room had and bit his lip when he saw the other boy come in. Harry didn’t question it and limped his way over to his bed.

“Okay. If you need anything, just let us know. We can sneak food in from the dining hall anytime. We brought you water bottles and some snacks in case you’re feeling peckish.” Hermione gestured to the items on the bedside table. “And -how could I forget- your assignments from the last couple days.” She handed him a folder with loose pages. “I added some of my notes in there just in case.”

“Wow, thanks. I really can’t thank you both enough. You’ve done so much for me and I’m so grateful to have friends like you guys.” Harry beamed at them. “And yes, I will tell you if I need anything which I doubt-”

“Or if you want company!” Ron added and Harry laughed.

“Yeah, or that! But for now, I’ll just focus on getting my work done.” Harry waved his folder.

“You do that. We’ll get out of your hair now. Let’s go, Ron. Bye, Harry! Study hard!” Hermione yelled as she walked out, practically pushing Ron out too.

Harry smiled and tried to get comfortable on the bed until he heard Draco clear his throat. He jumped a little. “God, I forgot you were here for a second.”

Draco ignored his comment. He was wearing a black turtleneck and dress pants which would have made him intimidating (only because Harry was in his three day old jim jams and only because of that, thank you very much) except for the bags under his eyes and his sullen face. He took a while trying to put together what he was going to say and Harry could almost see the gears turning in his head, taking his time to pick the right words. “H-how are you feeling?” Was the response that Draco decided on.

Harry let out the breath he was holding. “Erm, okay now. My back hurts a little and part of my ankle but most of the pain has subsided.” Draco only nodded and they were both sitting in awkward silence. “So, what were you doing while I was out?” Draco closed his book and stood up, adjusting his collar as he did.

“Nothing much. Just had some people over. I hope you don’t mind.” He ran some fingers through his hair in an effort to keep his fidgety hands busy.

Harry grimaced. “Did you… Did you change the sheets?” He wasn’t sure how to react to that information without feeling grossed out at the image of someone and Draco doing something on their bed.

Draco wheezed. “ _Yes_ , Potter. I’m not a degenerate. Anyway, if you need anything, let me know as well. After all, I am your roommate and since you’re suffering an injury, I think we can set our little rivalry aside. After all, I do have morals. Or whatever.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Little rivalry? I’d like to think it’s more than that. More complex, you know? Goes back in years and has different aspects, lots of layers to it-”

“Harry,” Draco said in a tone that sounded annoyed but mostly playful. “Shut up and let me help you. Who knows when's the next time you’ll see me doing charity work.”

He laughed a bit at that but then held out his finger. “Hold on. What’s the catch?” Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. “Do you really think that lowly of me? I can’t be nice and have no bad intentions behind it? Harry, I am hurt!” Harry was looking at him expectantly. “I just feel bad. You fell because of me.” Draco sighed dramatically.

“What! I did not! I just lost balance.” Harry knew that was a lie but he was not going to let Draco be right. Not when he’s in front of him, looking more and more confident by the second.

“Yeah, you lost balance because I looked so damn good after practice. Blush high on my cheeks, hair slightly sweaty- face it. I am a sight worth seeing. I can’t say I blame you. Which is why I’m willing to help you recover.”

“Wow. You are so full of yourself.” Harry tried frowning but eventually cracked a smile.

“For good reason.” Draco winked and he had to convince himself that the feeling in his stomach was not butterflies but vomit that was threatening to rise. Draco left the room, claiming he was going to bring some crackers and apple juice for him because that was essential for sick people. Harry couldn’t bring himself to focus on his assignments anymore when Draco was roaming around being borderline flirty with him. He was sure he wasn’t delusional and that Draco had actually winked at him and said he knew Harry found him attractive. Even though he was wrong. And that's what he would repeat in his head when Draco would help him walk to the bathroom, massage part of his back, or even help him get undressed. Draco was wrong. He felt no attraction to him or any boys in general. He wasn’t homophobic, it’s just that he didn’t think he’d be gay. He would’ve figured it out sooner, like during puberty or something. Not when he’s 19 and forced to live with a good looking guy with a high self esteem who happens to be his sworn enemy since forever. But it was hard when Draco would walk around shirtless or sometimes only in his pants. Or when Draco would unconsciously spoon him at night. Or when he’d come back from quidditch practice and his silver hair was sticking to his forehead and his breath was uneven and shallow-

Anyway, he wasn’t gay! He decided this after days of thinking about the issue when he really should’ve been studying. In fact, the whole sexuality crisis he was having threw him for a loop in his academics. He was no longer the star student to look up to but instead he had regressed to being just the average peer. But he convinced himself that that conversation was now closed. So he decided to set some new boundaries. He tried staying two feet away from Draco but that proved to be no luck. They were sitting on their bed, practicing their spells that they had been assigned. Draco was laying on his back while Harry was on the edge of the bed trying to cast a spell that could animate still photographs.

“Why do muggles keep pictures if it's just a frozen frame?” Draco asked. A few months ago if he had said this to Harry, he’d feel insulted but he has come to realize that it's only harmless curiosity.

“I don’t think we have the technology for that yet. We do have televisions that could do that in theory but we haven’t figured out a way to make a photo move like we do here.” Harry kept casting his spell but his wand only shot sparks.

“They should find a way soon. It’s just so much better than staring at this.” Draco held out a picture of the muggle toddler. “Look at this, this baby looks like its about to commit bloody murder!” Harry laughed.

“Keep it held up, I want to see if I can make that baby blink.” He pointed his wand and casted his spell and for a second, the baby’s eye twitched but then went back to its original position. “Seriously? I just can’t get this right.”

Draco frowned and sat up. “Well, it’s because you’re doing it wrong, you loon. You’re supposed to wave your wand in a circle while you cast it.”

He scrunched his nose. “Is that- Was I not doing that already?” Draco shook his head and pointed his wand to the picture and all too quickly, the baby was moving around the frame. He looked back at Harry with a smirk. “Okay, hot shot. You cast one good spell. No need to get all cocky. However, I will let you brag a little today since I feel bad for beating you at everything constantly.” Harry teased and Draco snorted.

“I beat you at quidditch, school, looks- must I go on? “You’re mad if you think you beat me in looks. No one has been able to resist me and people will vouch for that. Take Pansy for example, when we first started dating she couldn’t get her hands off me and I _still_ have the Saturday detention slip to prove that.” Harry noticed how engaged he seemed now, Draco’s complete attention was on him and he was waiting for a response.

“Yeah? Well, Ginny, when we were dating she couldn’t either.” Harry said, and was trying to rack his brain for examples but came up short because they never were exhibitionists or randy enough to brag about. All they really did was make out in his room when there was time but it never escalated. There was too much fear about someone walking in and pressure to do other things like hand stuff that they stuck to kissing. It was like a routine they did and while there was love behind it, there was no hot passion.

“I’m still waiting for an example.” Draco poked him in his chest. “Or just admit that I’m better.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Never. I rather not tell you because it is a personal topic.”

Draco groaned but then grinned. “Potter, are you a virgin?”

Harry felt like his face was burning up and tried to hide it by looking away. “Anyways! Back to school work-”

Draco looked like he had won the lottery. “Oh my god.” He had his hands over his mouth but that didn’t stop him from laughing. “What? What! I’m sorry for laughing- I’ll shut up now.” He tried containing his laughter but failed until Harry looked at him, annoyed. “Okay- Okay, I’m done.”

He crossed his arms. “It’s not funny. We weren’t that type of couple! Is that too hard to believe?”

“I get that, I do. But, you’re not exactly the worse looking. After all, Ron exists.” Harry narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t have to be freaky to.. You know, have a good time with her. I’m just surprised, you’re basically a celebrity and it’s hard to believe, yeah.” He shrugged.

“Huh. So would that mean that I beat you in looks? You said, and I quote, ‘Not exactly the worse looking.’ Which, coming from you, is basically saying you’re the hottest person on the planet.” Draco was lost for words but was smiling in awe. “That’s what I thought.” He winked.

“You’re a little shit.” He said and Harry smiled and was about to reply with something sassy but faltered when he realized how close they were sitting. Draco’s face was all he could see, specifically how grey his eyes were and the small freckles that lined the bridge of his nose. Maybe it was his own imagination but he could feel the tips of his fingers pushing up against the bed so he could lean forwards.

All too soon, he felt Draco’s weight shifting and Harry opened his eyes to see that he was standing up. Harry exhaled and tried to calm his racing heart as Draco excused himself and went to the bathroom. He swallowed roughly and after a while of staring at the window processing what the absolute fuck just happened. He couldn’t really go anywhere that was private and going to Ron or Hermione right now would take too much effort and make him more confused when they would ask questions. It was all too much so he stayed sat on the bed, took out his wand and focused on making a small race car toy glide across the floor. His eyes followed the small car and he was starting to feel more at ease until the bathroom door opened and the car hit the side of Draco’s shoe. Harry’s eyes widened.

“Sorry.” He flicked his wand and the race car was back on its shelf. Draco bit his lip and mumbled something.

He looked serious and was avoiding eye contact when he spoke. “Listen, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna sleep early tonight so-” He didn’t bother finishing his sentence but Harry understood. Draco was already in his pajamas and was lifting up the duvet. “So…” He said again and Harry realized he hadn’t said anything.

“I think I’ll sleep too. It’s been a long day.” Harry said, but it came out as a whisper. Draco wasn’t paying attention to him anymore and was already lying on his side of the bed, facing the wall. He sighed and got under the covers, not bothering changing out of his robes. He couldn’t sleep, all he could do was look at the clock and wonder if Draco was doing the same.


	4. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of pining, questioning, and Blaise and Pansy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly at this point this fic should NOT be tagged as slow burn bc i’m too self indulgent. anywayz enjoy a smooch

“Harry?” Hermione looked concerned. “You haven’t touched your food.” Harry looked down to his plate to see his turkey leg was fully intact still. He wasn’t hungry. In fact, he didn’t feel like he was human anymore. He couldn’t sleep, had very little energy, and could barely focus in class. He would spend his time replaying the moment with Draco, daydreaming of alternative endings and then repressing the fact that he did that. It was a constant battle in his brain and he would get so invested in it that he forgot his duties and other responsibilities. 

“I’m not that hungry. I’ll eat later.” Harry pushed his plate away. He caught Ron eyeing at the turkey leg. “Or Ron can have it?” Ron grinned and was happily eating it while Hermione didn’t seem convinced. 

He ignored her stares and was looking around the Great Hall only for his eyes to focus on Draco, sitting at the Slytherin table. He was sitting next to Pansy and Blaise, who were having a laugh together. Harry looked away. Draco hadn’t said anything to him for the past week. He technically did, but only when he had to and it was very polite and neutral. Almost as if he was tip toeing around him. Harry was going to confront him but he realized that he was the one that really started the whole thing so it was his fault. He just couldn’t bring himself to apologize or say anything to him. 

“What are you looking at,” Ron said whole pieces of turkey flew out of his mouth. When Harry didn’t respond, he tried looking in the direction Harry was staring at and he dug his nails into Hermione’s arm. Hermione yelped and Ron said a quick sorry and grabbed Harry’s shoulders. His eyes were in panic and he was blushing as Ron looked like he was going to commit murder. 

“Why are you looking at him. It’s like you’ve been obsessed with him ever since you two got paired together. It’s like your in love with him-!”

Harry narrowed his eyes and pressed his hand to Ron’s mouth. “Shut up! Please stop talking- you’re so loud-”

Ron took Harry’s hand off of him. “Then? C’mon Hermione back me up on this.” She waved them off and continued to talk to Neville and Ginny who were complaining about their love lives or something. He wasn’t really paying attention to their conversation.

“I know it looks bad.” He gestured to where Draco was sitting. “But it’s not what you think.” Harry paused. “Wait. What are you thinking?”

He frowned. “I don’t know! You’re always with him now. Or used to be at least. When you had your accident it was all you and Draco hanging out. Me and ‘Mione would see you laughing it up in the common room and doing stuff we three would do. We told you that we were there for you and you forgot we existed just because blondie over there showed you some decency and who knows what his intentions are! What if he was just using you, huh? What if being seen around with you was his plan so that his reputation repairs itself because everyone knows that if you’re friends with the boy who goddamned lived, you must be morally-”

“What?” Harry’s voice was shaking as Ron looked at him defiantly. “He’s my roommate! Am I just supposed to hate him for what he did years ago? Never talk to him when all he has done lately has shown me kindness? I’m not a fucking idiot and I can have friends outside of our group and I don’t understand why you’re acting like it’s some sort of betrayal when Draco was the one who acted the worst to me! Me, not you!” He stood up and realized his throat felt like it was closing up. “If you really think like this, please leave me the fuck alone.” 

He walked away and half expected for Ron to come after him and apologize but when Harry looked back, he saw him talking with the others at the table as if nothing had happened. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked around the castle aimlessly until he found himself outside and sat under a tree. There were some students out, laying on the grass or skipping stones onto the lake but no one came up to him. 

Ron’s words seemed to be imprinted in his mind because all he could think of is that if it weren’t for his reputation, would he have the friends he does now? Besides, being in danger all his school years did affect him severely. He was a bit awkward and angsty at times and he never bothered to make new friends mostly because, well, he never really had time. All he’s ever known was the trio, Ron’s family, and a handful of people from Gryffindor. He laid his head against the tree trunk and was wondering if he should apologize or not until he heard a slight cough. 

He looked up to see Neville with a few cookie crumbs on the side of his mouth. “Hey. You alright, mate?” Harry shrugged and Neville took it as his cue to sit down. “I’m sure Ron didn’t mean that. You know how he is sometimes.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I do. It still hurts though, I mean, I expect that from someone who barely knows me but him? To think that lowly of me? But, I don’t know. He might be right.”

Neville bit his lip. “He was wrong. But, he was also right about something. You really did ignore them while you were recovering from your fall. Harry, they were at the infirmary almost every eight hours. And then they saw you with Draco constantly and they got jealous and would come to me to complain. I’m sorry but you really mugged them off there. Putting Draco above their friendship?”

“I know that but it’s complicated. You just have to trust me on that.” Harry tried to look at anything besides Neville’s face. 

“How? Because it seems pretty crystal clear to me.”

“I can’t tell you that.” He unconsciously started to fidget with his hands which caused them to sweat. It was so hot, he was burning up in his sweater even though it was October. “Erm, lovely chat but I have to go take care of something.” He lied and got up, brushed off the grass off his arse and did some cross between running and walking. Jogging? He heard Neville call after him but he kept going until he was in front of his dorm. Breathless, he opened the door and plopped himself on the bed and slept until he felt something poking him. He opened one eye sluggishly and saw a blurry Blaise in front of him. His eyes snapped open.

“Oh, he’s awake. Only took him forever.” His voice drawled, just like Draco’s but in a lower voice. He heard Pansy snicker.

“What is happening?” Harry mumbled out, still half awake.

“People are at our dorms so we had nowhere else to go but here.” Pansy looked half bored, half amused. “Besides, Draco said he had told you we were coming over today and you weren’t supposed to be here, you know, ‘cause of the contract.” 

“But you stayed here anyways. With me in the room. And no Draco. You both are just here without him?”

“No, he just went to get food, calm down. Besides, you were passed out and didn’t wake up- even when Pansy put lipstick on you.” Blaise pointed out and Harry quickly went to the nearest mirror and noticed the lipstick smudges on his forehead. He groaned and got some toilet paper and tried to take it off that way but it made it worse. 

“Oh, good grief.” Pansy said, while standing behind him. Harry turned and when he saw both her and Blaise in front of him, he got antsy. Both of them were extremely good looking. Pansy had silky black hair that was effortlessly styled into a bob and she looked like she was going to participate in some fashion catwalk later that evening. Blaise on the other hand had the face and build of an actor or Greek God-

“Pansy, you broke another one.” Blaise nudged her. Harry wanted to correct him but kept his mouth shut. 

“Like always.” She smirked and took out a wipe from her bag. “Here. Makeup wipe. You already have that scar on your forehead, don’t want another thing there.” Blaise snickered.

Before he could answer, the door opened revealing Draco holding containers of food. “Sorry, I took so long- oh, you’re up.” He looked even better than both Pansy and Blaise combined at that moment. Dressed in a navy coat and dark slacks, Harry couldn’t help but stare. 

“I should leave,” He said after a while of silence. “You did tell me you were having company earlier today so.” He took the makeup wipe from Pansy and wiggled his way out of the small bathroom. 

He heard some mumbles before he reached the door. “Hold on, where are you going?” Pansy asked with her hands on her hips.

Harry didn’t even think about that. He couldn’t go to Ron or Hermione since they were mad at him or really anyone else he was friends with. “The library.” he tried to sound casual. 

Blaise looked at the clock. “Pretty sure it’s going to close in 20 minutes. So.” He trailed off and Harry didn’t know what to say anymore. 

“Stay!” Pansy pulled him over to the bed and made him sit. “We’ve never had friends outside each other. Could be fun.” Blaise nodded enthusiastically. 

He had no more excuses left. “Only if it’s okay with everyone.” They all glanced over to Draco, who had a vague expression on his face before smiling slightly. 

“Alright, alright. Potter can stay but if you two,” he faced Pansy and Blaise who were already opening the containers filled with fried chicken. “Say anything embarrassing or wrong then I’m afraid Harry must leave and never be with us again.”

Pansy sighed. “Whatever. We can just tell him that type of stuff when you’re not here.” She gave him a wink and Draco rolled his eyes. “Should we play spin the bottle?” She didn’t wait for a response and dug out an old ribena bottle from her school bag. 

Blaise was too busy eating his chicken leg to be bothered but Draco looked like he was short circuiting. “There will be no kissing or any potential romantic affection in this room! None at all and never will be. God, Pansy can there be at least one day that you’re not a total slag?”

“When the hell did you become such a prude. Harry, don’t believe a word he’s saying because if anyone is a slag, it’s him. He’s so desperate sometimes, especially when he’s had a few drinks in him and he comes to my room in the middle of the night- right Blaise?- he’s like ‘oh Pansy, I need you so bad-’” She was cut off by Draco throwing one clean chicken bone at her head. “Draco, stop! Yeah, he doesn’t even last. Take it from me, you’re better off sleeping.”

Harry tried hard not to laugh at how embarrassed Draco appeared and then attacked Pansy onto the ground, making her yelp. Blaise was just taking photos and hollering at them. However, Harry stopped laughing when he remembered that Pansy and him still have their booty calls and it wasn’t just a thing of the past. As he watched them wrestle on the floor laughing and crying, he felt his chest tighten. He excused himself quietly and saw how none of them paid any attention to him. He was just a prop, not a friend. All he could think of doing was wander the hallways until a certain door appeared just for him. 

He stared at the door for a while and hesitantly opened it, revealing an exact replica of his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. He stepped in, inhaling the familiar scent of home. Everything was exactly as he had left it: his jumper on the couch, a few books on his nightstand, and warm blankets on the bed. Harry exhaled and let himself be filled with nostalgia. 

~

Harry woke up, staring at the ceiling until he looked around the room. He got up confused for a second and rushed to leave so he could catch his class. The door made a loud banging sound, scaring him a bit and was about to apologize to the people in the corridor but it was empty. It was the weekend. Harry gently closed the door and silently left to go to his dormitory. He hoped Draco wasn’t there but alas, he was. Draco was fluffing their pillows, dressed in his outside robes. He looked up and caught Harry’s eye and for a second, he seemed relieved. 

“Where did you go? One moment you were here and next thing I know, you’re gone.” Draco walked up to him and Harry felt a warmth spread through his chest. 

“I-” Harry began to say, trying to find a lie best suited for the situation. He took a deep breath and decided to go with the truth. “I think I have feelings for you. I know you don’t feel the same way so I understand if you want to switch rooms. I’ll go talk to McGonagall and everything.” He didn’t want to look at Draco’s face, out of fear, and instead began to head out again.

“What- Where are you going?” Draco said. “I didn’t even say anything. You just unleashed your heart out to me and you leave?” Draco stood in front of the door, and held the doorknob in his hand. 

“I don’t know?” Harry offered. He began to sweat, he could feel it in his palms. 

“God, it’s like you can save the wizarding world but can’t deal with a crush. It’s like I have to spell it out for you.” Draco said, with a look of disbelief in his face. Harry’s mind was still trying to process everything until Draco cupped his face and brought it forward, pushing their lips together. 

Harry’s shoulders relaxed and didn't notice when his arms snakes around Draco’s back, holding on for his dear life. He felt like he now understood what all those poems and songs about love were about. This, he thought, was heaven.This, was the result of genuine attraction. This, was the missing piece of him. Having a boy pressed up against you, kissing you over and over. However, Draco seemed to sense the tiny bit of doubt at the back of his head and that’s when he clutched Harry’s hand and placed it over his heart. 

Harry smiled.


End file.
